


Repercussions

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied Femslash, please infer all the femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Riyo and Ahsoka are on opposite sides of a sports rivalry that extends back decades. But that doesn't stop them from falling in love.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> GFFA is an elite boarding school in the suburbs and JEDI a STEM specialty school in the capital city. Breha, Satine, Padmé, and Anakin are in their last year, aged 18-19; Riyo, Ahsoka, and Barriss are first years, aged 15-16.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do? Cause there’s always repercussions when you’re dating in school._

 

They are inseparable almost immediately. Royal blood, no matter how small the nation, or how progressive the society, makes girlhood friendships difficult. Princesses are peerless, and constantly surrounded by servants, tutors, relatives, politicians, constituents, bodyguards. These may be friendly, and may be befriended, but neither is the same as having a friend.

It's Breha's idea to go out for field hockey. Though she seems least likely of the three to be found in the mud, she has a well developed competitive streak and a legacy to protect.

"My grandmother founded this team," she tells her crew as they gather to board the bus. "In an era when girls weren't meant to have short skirts, or short hair, and certainly weren't meant to carry large sticks." She bangs hers once as the girls cheer. "She only had to beat one team to win the championship, but she had to fight the entire society to get the chance. And she didn't just fight for herself. She fought for us -- and now it's our turn!" More cheering, more banging. "So for my grandmother, and for your grandmothers, and our mothers and aunts and sisters, and our daughters, too, it's time to fight! And it's time to win!" The cheers and banging turn deafening as the team rushes to claim their seats.

"Good speech," Satine drawls as the trio wait for the rest to board.

"Thank you."

"It was good last year, too," she adds with a smirk. "And the year before that." Breha sticks her tongue out. So she brings up her grandmother in every speech, so what. History is important.

"The other side have grandmothers and mothers and a whole lineage of women, too, you know," Padmé chimes in.

Breha rolls her eyes. "Shut it," she commands and makes her way to the bus, head held haughty. "Both of you."

Padmé and Satine share an indulgent smile as they follow her up the steps. The trip takes nearly three hours and most of the team spend it chattering about the capital city, and what they hope to do there. Some girls listen to music or read. Breha goes over her strategies, again. And again. And

"--again," Satine pleads. "It's all brilliant, I promise."

"And we're sure to win," adds Padmé.

"And we're sure to win," Satine repeats on cue. But not with enough enthusiasm for Breha.

"You don't mean that!"

"I do," Satine argues. "I just. Winning isn't as important to me as--"

"As what?!" Breha screeches, scandalized.

"I don't know!" Satine gestures vaguely at their teammates. "Having fun, making friends, building skills and relationships...!"

"You can do all that and also care about winning."

"But I don't _have_ to."

Padmé places a hand on each of her friends' shoulders in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Satine has a point." Breha starts to argue but Padmé presses on. "In that there's a bigger picture." She leans in for emphasis. "We're the best team in the league and everybody knows it!"

The tension falls away as Breha laughs and Satine shakes her head.

"I heard JEDI has a new girl who's blowing everybody away."

Padmé shoots Satine an exasperated look. "Is there _any_ argument you're not willing to start?"

"Should there be?"

Padmé rolls her eyes with affection.

"Don't worry, Padmé," Breha says, dropping back in her seat to rest. "JEDI wouldn't know what to do with a star player. And we have new blood of our own." She glances at their youngest teammate with a quiet smile. Riyo Chuchi sits alone in a seat by the front, her eyes pinned to the world as it flashes by her window.

* * *

Ahsoka is one with the field. She swerves between the obstacles set to mimic an opposing team, knocking the ball to one side then the other, all the way up the field and into the goal. A one girl revolution. She spins to hit the stopwatch and notes she's shaved another couple seconds off her time.

"Yes!" She spins again and falls to the grass in delight.

"You don't have to play all the positions, you know."

"Says the poster boy for overdoing it."

Anakin plants his feet on either side of her head and stares down with one eyebrow arched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're literally on the Academy's recruitment poster." Ahsoka peers up to meet his eyes. Anakin's expression is caught somewhere between pride and embarrassment and it suits him so well she raises her phone to capture the look for posterity.

"What was that for?"

"The next poster." Anakin frowns. Ahsoka giggles and sits up. "Calm down, Skyguy, I'm teasing."

"Well, I'm being serious."

She sighs. He's really way too sensitive sometimes. "I know. And I get it, I promise." She stands, brushes grass off her skirt. "But if you tell me there's no ‘I' in ‘team' I will have to hit you."

He smiles. "Noted."

Ahsoka crosses her arms and glances at her watch. The GFFA bus should be arriving any minute. "So, you here to meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he protests, too quickly and too loudly.

"Uh-huh."

"There are rules about dating."

"Your season's over." Anakin had led the JEDI boys team to victory the weekend before.

"Hers isn't--" He blanches. "Uh, I mean, yours isn't."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "You do you, Skyguy. But seriously, no one cares where your girlfriend goes to school."

Anakin shakes his head. "You've only been here a season. Our rivalry with GFFA goes back for generations. The only thing worse than _me_ dating a geefuh girl would be _you_ dating a geefuh girl."

* * *

Riyo's whole body is tingling with excitement as the bus pulls into the lot of JEDI Academy's athletics complex. Driving through Coruscant had been amazing -- she's never seen buildings so tall or streets so full! Before attending GFFA she'd never left her hometown, and while Hosnia is a city, it has nothing on the capital. She almost can't believe this is all happening. She's on a nationally recognized field hockey team! Playing in a championship game!

As the bus slows Riyo spies two players on the field, playing one on one, and presses her nose to the window to get a better view. The taller figure has the ball, but he seems more interested in making his opponent run than going for the goal.

"That's Anakin Skywalker," Coach Mothma tells Riyo from the seat beside. "Captain of the boys' team and the best athlete JEDI's had in years. Lucky for our boys his tenure's up-- but he'll have his pick of universities."

"Pfft." Breha stands as the bus comes to a halt. "The boys side has lagged behind us since forever."

"Who's the girl?" Riyo asks, still watching the field. She might lack Anakin's finesse, but she matches his ferocity move for move.

The coach shrugs. "I'm not sure."

Satine nudges Breha. "That has to be the one I was telling you about." Breha's eyes narrow. She does look talented. _Whatever_.

"All right everybody, grab your gear." Mothma directs them off the bus. "Get your room assignment in the lobby, porters will get your luggage directly. You have about an hour and a half before the reception tonight -- use it wisely."

"That does not mean extra practice, Breha."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you," Satine touches her nose. "And you know it takes Padmé three hours just to do her hair so we're already behind."

"Hey!"

"I kid because I love, dear one."

"Can we just get off the bus already?" Breha pushes past her two -- impossible -- friends and rushes down the stairs to come face to face with JEDI's new phenom.

"Hi!"

Breha stares at an impossibly cheerful face, flushed and wet with sweat from the workout.

"I'm Ahsoka. Welcome to JEDI." Breha glances down at Ahsoka's outstretched hand, also sweaty and smudged with dirt, and curls her lip in disgust. "Oh! Sorry." She pulls back her hand, sheepish. "I was just getting in some last minute practice."

"Well, if you need it, I'd hardly want to stop you," Breha answers with a deceptively sweet smile. Ahsoka blinks. Breha steps past her, and Anakin behind her, to allow the remainder of her team off the bus. Judging by the goofy smile JEDI's star athlete is projecting behind her, she knows who's first.

The parking lot is filling up as the JEDI team converge to help the GFFA team make their way to the sign in table. It's a bit of a study in contrasts. With the school day ended, most of the JEDI students are out of uniform, while the GFFA girls are a matched set. The JEDI students are many, co-ed, and noisy. The GFFA presence will be greater for the game tomorrow, but for tonight it's just the team, their two coaches and one extra chaperon. Anybody would be forgiven for being overwhelmed, but Breha Organa is not just anybody. She ignores the crowd and walks with purpose into the building.

"Don't mind her," Anakin tells Ahsoka as Breha disappears into the lobby.

"It was a long trip," adds Padmé, joining them. "Normally she's much more friendly."

"Really?" Anakin and Satine ask in unison. Padmé ignores them and extends a hand to the smaller girl. "Hi Ahsoka, I'm Padmé." As they shake hands Satine waves.

"Satine."

Padmé notices Riyo standing awkwardly to the side and turns to include her in their circle. "And this is Riyo Chuchi," she introduces to Anakin and Ahsoka both. "She's new this year, too."

"Hello," Riyo murmurs. Ahsoka takes in her pale purple hair and bright blue eyeliner with a grin.

Noting Anakin and Padmé's mutual pining to be alone, Satine steers the two younger girls away. "Let's get our rooms figured." At Riyo's glance behind them, she adds. "They'll catch up."

* * *

"So who is she?"

Ahsoka blinks. "What?"

"You've changed three times. I didn't know you had so many clothes."

 _Ugh_. Ahsoka turns to her roommate. "Is it that obvious?" she asks, biting her lip.

When Barriss catches Ahsoka's slumped shoulders and nervous eyes she bites back her clever rejoinder. "Only to me." She pulls Ahsoka away from the mirror to sit on the bed. "Spill!"

"I helped one of the geefuh girls find her room--"

"You have a crush on one of the royal robots!" Barriss squeals.

"Don't call them that." It doesn't fit any of the girls Ahsoka met. Definitely not Riyo. "She was super shy. But when we were alone… she opened up."

"Already?"

"Stop!" Ahsoka knocks her with a pillow. "You know what I mean."

Barriss scrunches her nose. "She told you how to beat her team?"

"No!"

Her roommate falls into giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just. You're so easy to tease."

Ahsoka blows air over her lips in frustration. "It doesn't matter. She's the enemy."

Barriss rolls her eyes. "She's the competition. We're not at war."

It's basically what Ahsoka told Anakin not two hours before, but somehow, everything feels different now. She lifts worried eyes to her closest friend. "What am I gonna do?"

Barriss stands, retrieves a black dress from the closet, and brandishes it at Ahsoka. "You're going to wear this. You're going to let me do your eyes. You're going to ask her to dance. And if she doesn't want you--" She presses her lips to Ahsoka's forehead. "Then she doesn't deserve you."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Breha's eyes narrow as Satine closes the door behind her. "Where's Padmé?"

"I think she went for a walk."

"Alone?"

Satine settles into the chair opposite her friend with a sigh. "Let it go, Bre."

"Why am I the only one taking this competition seriously?" Breha accuses.

"We've had double practices every day for a week."

"The game is tomorrow!"

"Yes! _Tomorrow_." Satine has a headache. " _Tonight_ we get dressed up, have a good meal, and dance. Is that so terrible?"

Breha flops backward in a fit of pique. "It's a waste of time."

"Not to Padmé." At Breha's non response, Satine moves to sit next to her. "She barely ever gets to see him."

Breha huffs. It's not _her_ fault. "Why's the party before the game?"

"It's a celebration of both teams. Both schools. All of us. Together." Gently, she brushes a hand through Breha's hair. "Padmé is your best friend, and she's in love. Don't you want that for her?" Breha raises vulnerable eyes to meet Satine's. "Don't you want that for yourself?"

Breha sits, angry determination replacing vulnerability as she shakes Satine away. "I want -- to win."

* * *

 Ahsoka fidgets in the dress she definitely would not have chosen and definitely should have turned down. She's certain she looks like a child playing dress up. Exactly the opposite of what she hoped for.

"Ahsoka?" The astonishment in Anakin's tone and eyes is even more embarrassing than the dress.

"Don't say it."

"Say what? You look great!"

Ahsoka glances between Anakin and Padmé beside him. He's in black, too, in a semi-formal suit that somehow makes him look even taller than usual, and she's in a pale blue dress that shows off more skin than Ahsoka's does and yet reads demure. She also seems to be wearing a tiara, so maybe it's just her Disney Princess aesthetic? Together they're probably the prettiest couple Ahsoka has ever seen in her life and it makes her feel even more out of place. "Really?"

Anakin smiles. "Really."

"You look beautiful," Padmé adds.

"Thanks. You do, too. Both of you."

"Wait a minute…" Anakin's eyes go suddenly wide. "Do you have a date?"

"No," Ahsoka answers, but her cheeks burn red.

"Do I have to have to have a talk with someone?" He flashes a grin. "I can be very intimidating, you know."

Padmé rolls her eyes. Ahsoka slaps his hand.

"Ugh, you're like three years older than me."

"Four and a half," Anakin corrects. "And _somebody_ has to watch out for you."

Ahsoka starts to explain she can take care of herself, thank you very much, but Riyo arrives and everything else falls away. Her dress appears very simple, but when she moves it shimmers with color. In the dim light her pale purple hair shines. Padmé and Anakin follow Ahsoka's starstruck gaze to Riyo. The GFFA girl waves and Ahsoka isn't sure if it's directed at herself or her teammate, but Padmé leans over to say, "I think she's waiting for you."

"She looks like she'll behave," Anakin adds, eyes twinkling. Ahsoka punches his shoulder, but takes the suggestion and makes her way towards Riyo.

Unfortunately, Breha appears just before she gets there. On anyone else her deep red gown of cascading ruffles would be stuffy and overwrought -- on Breha it makes the whole room want to kneel to their queen.

"Riyo!" Breha presses her lips to the smaller girl's cheeks in a move Ahsoka was certain, until this moment, only happened in fiction. "You look darling." Ahsoka slows as Breha seems to notice, and then chooses to ignore, her. "Isn't this _so_ lovely?"

Riyo nods, and when Breha seems to expect more, says "Oh, yes." She glances at Ahsoka. "Your school is so modern."

"It is," agrees Breha. "And they put such effort into these receptions, transforming it into something elegant."

Ahsoka is pretty sure that's an insult, though she's not sure she fully understands it.

"Enjoy the party, girls," she briefly includes Ahsoka in her focus before leaning in to touch Riyo's shoulder. "But if you feel even the slightest bit overwhelmed -- with the crowd or the company or the fact that your very first ever championship game is in barely twelve hours -- just find me. I'll be watching for you. I promise."

Ahsoka is pretty sure _that_ 's a threat, though she's not sure she fully understands it, either.

Breha mimes blowing kisses and walks away into the crowd. Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. "She's kinda intense."

"She's very devoted," Riyo murmurs. "To the team."

Ahsoka frowns. Riyo is looking a little pale. "Are you okay?"

Riyo pulls her lips in over her teeth. "It _is_ a bit overwhelming," she admits.

The plan was to ask her to dance, but Ahsoka thinks she has a better idea. "Do you want to find a quiet corner?" She nods at many rows of books behind the large open area the reception tables and dance floor currently fill. "It is a library."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

Ahsoka offers her a hand and with a shy smile, Riyo accepts.

* * *

Breha is considering following (at a reasonable, totally non stalkery distance!) when Padmé pulls her into an alcove. "What did you say to them?" she hisses.

"Nothing." Padmé raises an eyebrow. "I just told Riyo I have her back. If anyone makes her uncomfortable."

"It looked like _you_ made her uncomfortable."

"I'm just looking out for her." Padmé sighs. "That girl is a key player on the other team, who knows what her motivations are."

" _Ahsoka_ just wants to get to know her better," Padmé argues, stressing her name.

Breha looks away. "Well, you would say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Breha does not respond, but stares stone-faced in the opposite direction. Padmé presses her lips together, hard, to stop their trembling.

"Be careful, Bre," she says, low and measured. "Anakin's never asked me to not be your friend."

Breha's lips twitch, but she says nothing, and Padmé walks away.

* * *

Just like Ahsoka told Barriss, Riyo really comes out of her shell when they're away from the crowd, and the hoopla, and they can relax. The two spend an hour trading stories about their school grounds and the cities that surround them, teachers and tutors, friends and family. The only things they don't talk about are field hockey and the championship, which is a relief to both, as they'd been surrounded by next to nothing else for weeks. Riyo mostly babbles, and Ahsoka mostly listens, and tries to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that Riyo's smile gives her. She's had crushes before but this hit her so suddenly, so quickly.

Ahsoka realizes she's staring at Riyo's mouth and looks up quickly -- only to find the other girl watching her, too. Their eyes meet and both blush.

"Hrm," Ahsoka stammers. At this point the butterflies are having some kind of gymnastic tournament. "Do you want to ...dance?"

Riyo nods, eyes shining. They make their way out of the stacks, awkward, giddy, and oblivious to everyone else.

Until Breha appears in front of them. Again.

"Riyo, can I speak with you a moment?" She flashes a smile at Ahsoka. "I'll bring her right back, promise."

"Oh. Um, sure, I'll just..." Ahsoka waves toward the dance floor. "...wait over here."

" _Thank you_." Breha turns her full attention to Riyo. "I want to apologize. I haven't been fair to you or--"

"Ahsoka," Riyo provides.

"Ahsoka," Breha repeats. "I get very caught up in the competition and -- well, I am sorry."

Riyo bites her lip, not exactly certain what the best response might be.

"In fact," Breha continues. "I want you to start tomorrow. I've been watching you this week, and I think you're ready. And I think you deserve it."

Riyo stares. Starting! In the championship! She'd never imagined it could happen! "I ….I don't know what to say…"

"Say I'm forgiven," Breha suggests with a smile. "And say you're up to the task."

"I am! And you are!" Riyo is too excited to make sense of any of this, but it is shaping up to be the best night of her life. "Thank you!"

Breha reaches to squeeze her hand. "I know you won't let me down."

Riyo shakes her head and bounces away to rejoin Ahsoka.

"What was that about?"

In her excitement, Riyo forgets to be shy or embarrassed or worried who might see or care. She kisses Ahsoka right then and there in the middle of the dance floor. Ahsoka's eyes go wide.

Riyo pulls away, blushing furiously, and arms waving every which way. "Oh! Sorry, I, I didn't mean--"

"No!" Ahsoka grabs her hand. "Don't be sorry. I've wanted to do that all night." Riyo relaxes, though her blush only grows deeper. "I just -- I assumed she was telling you to keep away from me again."

Riyo shakes her head, grinning. "She apologized. And she wants me to start tomorrow!"

Ahsoka frowns. "She's changing the line up?"

"I guess…" Riyo's grin starts to fade when she catches Ahsoka's expression. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing!" Ahsoka answers. Too quickly, Riyo thinks. "I'm ...surprised. But it's great, you should be proud." Riyo bites her lip. Ahsoka leans it to kiss it. "I'll be right back. I still want my dance." Riyo nods. 

Ahsoka finds Anakin in the crowd quickly -- it's lucky he's so tall -- and grabs his elbow.

"Hey!" His frowns at Ahsoka's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Probably nothing. But." She takes a breath. "Breha's changing the line up so Riyo starts tomorrow."

"So?"

"You don't think that's weird?"

Anakin shrugs. "Maybe, but. I don't know, what position does she play?"

"Mine," Padmé answers, a crowd of emotions in her eyes and tone. Anakin's frown deepens.

Ahsoka looks from one to the other. "What if she's being set up? To fail?"

Just out of view, Riyo blinks back tears. They don't think she can do it.

"Breha would never sabotage the team," Padmé says. Sabotaging the team would sabotage the win.

"Why don't you think I'm good enough?"

Ahsoka whips around to find a heartbroken Riyo. "What? No -- I didn't mean -- of course you're good enough…"

"You've never even seen me play."

Anakin and Padmé share a concerned look, starting to catch on this might be exactly what Breha wanted to happen.

"Riyo, that's not it at all," Ahsoka tries explain. "I was just worried. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Ooooops." Breha steps into their circle with a triumphant -- and harsh -- smile. "Then you shouldn't have done --" She gestures vaguely at the four of them. "--this."

"Breha--"

She holds a hand up and Padmé falls quiet. "It wasn't a setup," she tells Ahsoka. "It was a test." She raises her eyes to include Riyo, too. "And you failed."

Riyo's heart is pounding in her ears. "What?"

Breha crosses her arms. "I told you sensitive information about the team and you passed it on to the other side. That's against the rules."

"That's ridiculous!" Padmé interjects.

"Is it?" Breha raises angry eyes to her friend. "Your precious Ahsoka ran _immediately_ to tell the best player this nothing school has." She points to Anakin with contempt. He looks at if he wants to bite it off. "Exactly as I knew she would. They don't care about you, they just want the advantage." Padmé's eyes burn with angry tears. Breha's harden. "Don't cry. I can't suspend both of you."

"Suspend…" Riyo's voice breaks.

"You can't suspend anybody," Anakin counters, still glaring.

Breha gives him her sweetest smile. "I'm going to talk to the coaches. I'm certain once they hear everything they'll bench Riyo and Ahsoka both. My team will be fine, but…." She shrugs and walks off to find the officials.

Ahsoka starts to rush after. "You -- witch!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin pulls her into an embrace to stop her charge. "Don't make it worse."

"Worse?" she barks into his chest. How did everything go so wrong so quickly?

"Can she… Will they really…" Riyo looks to Padmé, heartbreak in her eyes.

"I don't know," she answers. She puts an arm around Riyo in support. "But we need to go, too. Breha's story can't be the only one told."

"If I let you go, do you promise not to hit anyone?"

"Can you see Breha?" is the muffled response.

"No."

"Then I promise." Anakin lets his arms drop. Ahsoka steps back, staring at the floor, too ashamed to look at the others.

"Let's go." Padmé leads Riyo into the crowd, Anakin and Ahsoka following just behind.

* * *

"I tried to tell you."

"Ani, that's not what she needs to hear," Padmé admonishes from her perch beside a still crying Riyo.

"Sorry." He drops next to Ahsoka. "Are you okay?"

"No," Ahsoka answers in a tone that, rightly, says it should be obvious. The four are seated outside a teacher's lounge, waiting to plead their case. None of this and none of them are okay.

"Padmé?" Satine appears in the doorway with a concerned expression. "I got your text, what's going on?" Padmé stands and pulls Satine aside to bring her up to speed as quickly as possible.

"And Bre's in with them now?"

"We're not sure," Padmé explains. "The door was closed when we got here. But she's not in the library and she's not answering my texts." Satine nods and sends a quick inquiry of her own. Tucked into an adjacent alcove, Breha glances at her phone to be certain it is off, and won't give her away.

"Listen," Padmé stands in the center of the room to address them all. "Whatever Breha says or thinks, she can't kick you off the team or keep you out of the game."

Riyo sniffles. Ahsoka picks at a thread on her dress. Satine crosses over to take the seat next to Riyo that Padmé vacated, and puts her arm around the smaller girl in support.

"And if the coaches try to, we'll push back," Padmé continues. "We'll push back, and if they don't listen, we'll protest."

Riyo looks up in concern. "Who will?"

"We all will," Padmé promises. "Everyone."

"I don't want… _everyone_ to …" Riyo protests, tears falling faster now. "I don't want them to … talk about …what happened… about… ... _me_..." She collapses into herself, embarrassed at Satine's arms around her, at the concerned looks of Padmé and Anakin, at the very idea of _everyone_ at _both schools_ talking about her mistakes, about her feelings. She wants to disappear. 

"Riyo--" Ahsoka jumps up and runs to plant herself in front of the other girl. "Riyo, it wasn't a trick, I _promise_. I wasn't trying to … seduce you or... whatever… I would _never_ do that. I wouldn't even know _how_ to do that. How to _start_ to do that." Ugh, she's babbling and Riyo looks more trapped than receptive. "I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_! I didn't know, and I didn't mean… I was trying to help… I wanted to … protect you and I …." She wilts and whispers, "I'm sorry," again.

Anakin places a supportive hand on Ahsoka's shoulder but she shrugs it off. She doesn't want to feel better, she's too angry. But also too tired.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he tells her. "Neither of you did."

"No one would think otherwise," Padmé adds. "I'm certain if we asked, everyone would be on your side."

"If you think that why have you been hiding for three years?" Ahsoka asks, with bright accusing eyes.

The question startles them and an awkward silence falls over the room. Anakin looks at his feet. Ahsoka glares over crossed arms. Riyo raises her tear streaked face to hear the answer. Satine holds Padmé's gaze. Hidden from view, Breha holds her breath.

Padmé takes a deep breath. "I was scared," she answers. "Breha and Satine were the first friends I ever had. And I'd never been on a team before. For anything. I was scared what falling for Anakin meant. About me, about us." Her eyes flutter with pent up emotion. "I was scared ...to be judged. Just like you, Riyo." Riyo nods. She understands. "I thought the team would be mad at me." Padmé shakes her head, how could she be so silly? For so long? But she knows the answer, and her voice breaks telling it. "I thought Breha would never speak to me again." 

"What?" 

For a moment everything freezes. Then, one by one, they all turn to look at Breha, standing suddenly -- and irately -- in their midst.

"You're blaming me? _Me_?"

"I'm not blaming--"

"For your refusal to bring him to Homecoming? And lying to your sister?" Breha gestures wildly with each accusation."And making up a fake boyfriend to throw off that creepy debate club guy so he wouldn't bother your real boyfriend you were fake not dating?"

Riyo and Ahsoka share a quick look of disbelief. Anakin frowns. Satines bites her tongue so as not to burst out laughing.

"I just mean--" 

"You're _afraid of me_?!?" Breha shouts, and her voice cracks, and all her bravado, all her ire, all her indignation falls away as suddenly as it, and she, appeared, leaving only the deep hurt she used all the rest to hide. "...You're afraid of me…" 

"I'm not afraid of _you_ ," Padmé pleads. "I'm afraid to _lose_ you. I… you … You're my best friend. And you hate him!" Her lips quiver and in the low light she looks very young. Like when they first met. "I didn't want to fight over a boy. I just." She glances at Anakin, watching with worried eyes. Ready to jump in if she needs him, but waiting to see if she does. "I just wanted to keep the boy, too."

Breha purses her lips. Her eyes move over the room. Anakin, the annoyingly tall rock. Ahsoka, the annoyingly talented rival. Riyo, the annoyingly... sweet girl whose first trip to Coruscant, first championship game, and first dance she'd ruined, go team Breha. Satine, who was staring at her like she knows everything, and sees everything, and it all makes her want to laugh. And Padmé.

Padmé, the first girl she ever loved. 

"I don't _hate_ him," she says, rolling her eyes. "I just think you can do better."

Padmé makes a noise that is somewhere between a laugh and a sob and runs into Breha's tight embrace.

"What just happened?" Riyo whispers to Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure, but I think you get to stay on the team?"

Satine moves to snap a picture of the embrace -- to remind them the next time they start sniping. Which will probably be tomorrow. But she's interrupted by the door opening.

"All right, Breha, are you still here? Sorry about the wait --" Coach Mothma stops at the sight of four more girls than she expected. And one boy. "Oh." The other coaches and school officials spill into the room and it is suddenly quite crowded. "Breha?"

"Here, coach." Breha brushes her hands over her eyes and turns with a wide smile to hide her recent tears.

"Yes. Well, what is so important we had to address it tonight?" 

Tension fills the room. Ahsoka's heart had finally stopped pounding, and Riyo was almost smiling, but now both hold their breath. Breha straightens her shoulders.

"I think we should have another party tomorrow," she explains. "No matter who wins, I think we should celebrate. Together."

The room is silent waiting for a response. Padmé slips her hand into Anakin's.

"Well, that's a lovely thought," their coach says, "But these things take more than a day to put together."

"If you -- and Coach Kenobi -- agree, my parents are here and I know our staff would be more than capable of putting it together."

Mothma glances at Kenobi, who shrugs and nods. "All right. Thank you, Breha."

The room erupts into cheers. Breha shakes each coach's hand with a grin. Anakin impulsively kisses Padmé in front of a shocked Coach Kenobi. Riyo pulls Ahsoka into a quiet corner.

"I know you weren't tricking me," she says. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. _I'm_ sorry."

"I know." She'd said so more than enough times. Riyo bites her lip. "Maybe we can… start over?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I do, but…" Ahsoka waits with worried eyes. "I have a kind of big game tomorrow."

Ahsoka laughs. "Yeah. Me, too."

"But I hear there's going to be a dance." She meets Ahsoka's eyes. 

"Would you like to….go with me?" Riyo nods. Ahsoka smiles and leans in to gently brush her lips. "It's a date." 

* * *

 

Breha had spoken with Satine and Riyo the night before, and apologized in depth. Riyo, ever annoyingly sweet, said she understood, and accepted the apology immediately. Satine said she was used to it.

And she'd even texted an apology to Anakin. Three whole lines! He'd sent back a 'laughing face with water droplet' emoji which she decided meant she's forgiven.

But there's one more person she needs to apologize to.

"Good morning."

Ahsoka turns at the voice -- Breha, standing so no matter where Ahsoka looks she has to blink at the sun. "Hi." 

"I owe you an apology." 

"You owe Riyo an apology."

"Done." 

Ahsoka squints. "And Anakin?" Breha nods. "So I'm last?" 

"I wanted it to be here. On the field."

"Why?"

Breha steps closer.

"When my grandmother was in school, GFFA didn't have a field hockey team. So she made one. And now there's a league. My aunt was captain and my cousin. It's tradition." 

Ahsoka listens. She doesn't have a legacy. She doesn't have a family. But Breha can't know that.

"I got so caught up in winning….I forgot that's not why my grandma wanted a team." Breha points at Ahsoka. "You're why."

"I don't…" She shakes her head in confusion.

"You're great," Breha explains. "You deserve to be here. And--" she grins, "you deserve a fight." Breha offers her hand to Ahsoka. "What do you say? Whichever team wins, let's kick ass."

Ahsoka breaks into a wide smile as she takes Breha's hand. "Deal." They shake. "See you on the field."

"Can't wait."

Ahsoka runs off to find her team. Breha sighs and knocks dew off the grass with the tip of her stick. 

"You okay?"

Breha looks up to find Satine leaning against the fence. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Breha frowns. "Are you worried I'll think you're going soft? Because that will never happen."

"I'm not --" she bites her lip. "Maybe."

Satine laughs and closes the gap between them. "You know what, Bre?"

"What?"

"Your grandmother would be proud."


End file.
